


The Underworld is Darker During Summer

by BlueSkiedandClear



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Exile, F/M, Happy Ending, Spoilers, TRoS Spoilers, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkiedandClear/pseuds/BlueSkiedandClear
Summary: Ben Solo si è redento ed è in esilio su Ahch-To; Rey è l'eroina della Resistenza e della Nuova Repubblica.Per novanta giorni all'anno riescono a stare insieme, lontani da tutto e tutti, ma è il novantesimo giorno, e la malinconia si fa sentire.* Piccola one-shot, perché secondo me TRoS è finito così. Il vero finale non esiste.*
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Underworld is Darker During Summer

Era il giorno.  
Ben, per un momento, sbatté le palpebre nella luce del sole già alto. L'estate su Ahch-To era luminosa, ma non caldissima. Mentre si svegliava, ascoltò i rumori dell'isola: la risacca lontana del mare, le strida querule dei Porg, e vicino a lui, il respiro regolare di Rey, profondamente addormentata.   
Non si voltò subito a guardarla, si lasciò cullare dalla sua calma. Dormiva bene, quando erano insieme. Girò appena la testa, e notò un ciuffo di capelli che le ricadeva sul viso. Ebbe la tentazione di spostarlo, ma voleva lasciarla in pace, così si alzò.   
Attraversò la capanna, la pietra fredda sotto i piedi, per preparare la colazione ad entrambi. Guardava fuori dalla stretta finestra, mentre lavorava, pensando.   
Rey gli era parsa irrobustita, in quei tre mesi, ma ancora si stupiva di quanto gli sembrasse piccola, fra le sue braccia. Ricordò di averlo notato immediatamente anche a Takodana, mentre la raccoglieva, dopo averla fatta svenire. Qualcosa di cui, in effetti, non si era mai ancora scusato.   
Si era scusato tante volte, con i gesti, in quei tre anni, perché a parole non ci riusciva come avrebbe dovuto.  
Una nuova veste, legacci intrecciati per i capelli, un'impugnatura decorata per la spada laser, qualunque piccola cosa potesse fare per lei, pensando a lei, erano le sue scuse per ciò che aveva fatto e ciò che era stato.   
Ben sapeva che Rey lo aveva già perdonato, anche se non capiva come, in verità, ma ovviamente, il resto della galassia non era stato tanto clemente, tanto pronto al perdono.   
Gli tremarono appena le mani, mentre versava acqua calda per il tè di erbe nelle tazze, al pensiero di cosa erano stati i giorni immediatamente successivi alla caduta dell'Imperatore.   
Non si era aspettato niente di meno di un periodo di reclusione, ma nessuna prigione poteva equipararsi a quello che c'era nella sua mente. Ogni singola atrocità compiuta dietro la maschera di Kylo Ren gli lampeggiava davanti, come un video continuo, senza fine. Anche ogni singola menzogna a cui aveva creduto, e la voce costante di Darth Sidious ancora nelle orecchie. Non aveva dormito per giorni, né mangiato, incapace di sostenersi, finché Rey non era tornata da lui.   
Perché era tornata, come aveva promesso prima che lo rinchiudessero.  
Era stato difficile convincere i vertici della Nuova Repubblica a non condannarlo a morte, ma lei ce l'aveva fatta, riuscendo a farli optare per l'esilio.  
Ben non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio. Non gli era rimasto nessuno, ormai, e scelse Ahch-To, per scontare la sua pena. Sufficientemente lontano da tutto, così che nessuno potesse essere più disturbato dalla sua presenza.  
Dopo un mese, Rey era venuta, atterrando con il Millennium Falcon. Era rimasta novanta giorni, i tre mesi dell'inverno del pianeta, poi era ripartita il primo giorno d'estate.  
Così l'anno dopo, e l'anno dopo ancora, e quello dopo ancora.  
E così, per Ben Solo l'inverno era diventato estate, e l'estate inverno.   
Quello era il primo giorno d'estate, e Rey al tramonto sarebbe partita, per il mondo a cui aveva scelto di appartenere. Avrebbero fatto colazione, poi meditato, poi sarebbero andati a pesca e poi ad aiutare le guardiane. Dopo un po' di riposo, avrebbero meditato ancora e poi avrebbero cenato, come ogni giorno. Ma quella notte, Ben sarebbe stato da solo, e sapeva che non avrebbe chiuso occhio.  
Respinse il groppo in gola, e fece per voltarsi per svegliarla, ma si sentì abbracciare da dietro.   
Era così minuta, ma la sua stretta era salda. Le passò un braccio intorno alla vita sottile, ma non la guardò.  
Se ne andarono a mangiare sulla costa rocciosa non lontana dalle capanne, guardando il mare, come sempre.   
Perché, anche se era il giorno, era un giorno come tutti gli altri.

Era il giorno.  
Rey si svegliò da sola, sul giaciglio di pietra, reso appena un po' più comodo da un materasso cucito a mano. Ascoltò i suoni dell'isola, e i rumori sommessi di Ben affaccendato intorno al focolare.   
Lo osservò, voltandosi silenziosamente e spostandosi una ciocca di capelli ribelle dietro un orecchio.   
Dormiva tranquillamente, quando c'era lei, e gli pareva meno magro, dall'anno prima. Le occhiaie in tre mesi erano sparite, e le cicatrici si notavano sempre meno.   
Le piaceva sfiorare quella sul suo viso, che lei stessa gli aveva inflitto, e quella al fianco destro, sempre inflitta da lei. Era un modo per scusarsi.   
Si era scusata poche volte, e solamente con Ben. Aveva sinceramente odiato Kylo Ren, ma fin da quando si era accorta della presenza, sopita, di Ben Solo dietro la maschera, sapeva di doverlo far tornare, voleva occuparsi di lui.  
Mentre si alzava a sedere sul letto, sfiorò quasi casualmente il vuoto accanto a lei, ricordandosi quando, dopo aver sconfitto l'Imperatore, si era svegliata fra le braccia di Ben, finalmente.   
Non c'era più traccia di Kylo Ren nei suoi occhi scuri, prima così accesi di furia, di avidità, di disperazione. C'erano gioia, incredulità, dolore, tutte cose che lei aveva sperato di vedere, prima o poi.  
Si erano presi per mano ed erano saliti sul caccia, per incontrare la flotta della Resistenza. Si erano lasciati solo quando Poe aveva dato l'ordine di rinchiuderlo, e lei gli aveva promesso di tornare presto, prestissimo.  
Finn e Poe non capivano, né nessun altro capiva perché Rey si fosse portata dietro Kylo Ren. Lo volevano morto, e anche lei voleva Kylo Ren morto.  
Ma Ben Solo doveva vivere, disse a tutti, nell'hangar affollato del rifugio della Resistenza.  
Lo ripeté al Senato della Nuova Repubblica, velocemente ricostituito, e quando le chiesero perché, rispose semplicemente che gli doveva la vita, e non avrebbe lasciato che nessuno gli facesse del male.   
Rey sapeva di essere morta.   
Non era solo stordita o priva di sensi, l'energia profusa per eliminare Darth Sidious l'aveva prosciugata. Era morta, ma un momento dopo era di nuovo lì, su Exogol, i Sith spariti, Sidious svanito per sempre. Ma Ben era lì, solamente lui.   
Quando gli comunicò che era stato condannato all'esilio, il suo sollievo la travolse. Non era Forza, era pura emozione umana. Ben Solo non poteva più usare la Forza, aveva usato ogni suo legame, ogni sua capacità per ridarle la vita.   
E lei lo aveva guardato partire verso Ahch-To, mentre saliva sul Millennium Falcon per andare a Tatooine. Lì si era creata una nuova identità, ma fissando le sabbie del deserto che avevano visto sia Anakin Skywalker che Luke Skywalker, aveva deciso che Ben Solo non sarebbe stato per sempre abbandonato.  
Finn aveva provato a fermarla, a chiederle perché e Poe gli aveva dato manforte. Ma Rey li aveva invitati solo a provarci. E l'avevano lasciata andare.   
Era rimasta su Ahch-To per novanta giorni, e aveva trovato novanta ragioni per tornare anche l'anno dopo. E l'anno dopo ancora, e quello dopo ancora.   
Per quel giorno, mentre mangiavano in silenzio, meditavano o lavoravano, Rey rifletté che, alla fine, quelle novanta ragioni si potevano riassumere in una sola.  
Al tramonto, mentre andavano, tenendosi per mano, al Millennium Falcon, Rey guardò Ben, ne studiò il profilo di aspra bellezza, con i capelli corvini che lo nascondevano per metà. Aperto il portellone, si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò negli occhi, occhi neri, luminosi, dolenti, tracciò con le dita il segno della cicatrice che aveva sul volto, lo baciò.  
E quando si separarono, lui le sorrise, come le aveva sorriso su Exogol, appena lei era tornata alla vita. Non le servivano altre ragioni, oltre a quella, per tornare l'inverno dopo. E quello dopo ancora. E quello dopo ancora.


End file.
